


Never Letting Go

by Romeria



Series: Gabriella Illyinichna Solo-Kuryakin [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kids, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeria/pseuds/Romeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly long mission Illya and Napoleon greet their daughter at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

Gabriella Illyinichna Solo-Kuryakin was bored. 

Class was as boring as the time Uncle Waverly tried to tell her about Britain. Or the time Papa read Russian poetry to her as a kid.

Part of the reason was that she knew most of the stuff in history. Right now they were learning about the Cold War which she learned about from her babushka. 

There was only one thing consuming her thoughts at the moment was her dads coming home from their latest mission. That is, if they came back. 

She shook her head. No, she shouldn't think like that. Her dads always came back. Maybe with some cuts or bullet wounds, but always in one piece.

Frankly, they should retire. From what Papa told her about Dad's thieving days is that his CIA sentence is served. Now they only work for UNCLE. They are 44 and Aunt Gaby is 41 and they are still spies. 

Although, now when they're not on missions they go home to the suburbs of New York City. Aunt Gaby, whom she was named after, took care of her when her dads were gone. 

Aunt Gaby was already retired from UNCLE because she had already been a MI6 spy. She lived around the corner from Gabriella (Ella for short). She trained Ella in mixed martial arts. Papa trained her in boxing and Dad trained her in fighting with knives and other weapons.

It was the end of the period and Ella was making her way to the next period when she noticed that the crowd in the hall was parted leading straight to her. At the end was an impeccably dressed man who was graying at the temples. The other was an impossibly tall man with a floppy hat and a brown jacket.

Ella felt her eyes water. She recognized the two men as soon as she saw them. They were her fathers.

"Dad! Papa!" 

She ran towards them with a sudden burst of speed she didn't know she had and hugged them with all her might. Illya and Napoleon stumbled a little but held her close. 

In that moment, Ella knew.

They would never let go.


End file.
